A Love That Lasts
by jaspers-psychic-alice
Summary: Eric realizes he still has love for Pam. After season three before book four... I used her being 160 something for a reason. Forever on hiatus, OR UNTIL FALL OUT BOY GETS BACK TOGETHER. SO I GUESS IT'S DISCONTINUED. . .
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! It's that story I promised! How lovely…. I own nothing!**

"**The loss of a child is all of the deepest despairs." **The words still ring in my ears, and I know they have to in Pam's. It's the fact that night I realized I would die if I lost her. Then of course I was a fool and decided to practically almost commit suicide for Sookie, to get rid of Russell, we still haven't talked. It has me bothered. She's usually the one to pull me off to the side and talk. Then when Sookie had saved me and I saw she was crying-trying not to, to hold on and listen to me. Trying to be her cold and heartless self. I held on to myself and promised I'd talk to her. Well that was a month ago. I think she's pissed pass the Pam Point.

"Eric," I heard her voice from behind me. It was Pam. She had come to finally talk.

"Yes Pam?" Moving to get ready to chat.

"Can I leave?" She coldly asked. My heart shattered into a million pieces. My baby, my child, wanted to leave me. Again.

"Why?" I asked in a choked whisper.

She blew up faster than a bottle rocket.

"Because, Eric every time Sookie is involved, you have to be too. You constantly put yourself in danger for her. I cannot stand it! It has me angered." She stopped for a moment. Her accent had came out. She was definitely mad.

"Pam," I began. She cut me off.

"Eric can I leave?" She asked again. Breaking me again.

"Give me a week, to prove that YOU need to be here. With me."

"Fine." She stomped off in her pumps.

I ran after her. When I got beside her she looked surprised.

"Yes?" She did not look amused.

"The week starts now. Let's get out of here," I said motioning to the lights of the bar. She really was surprised now.

"Leave Fangtasia?" A smile hinted at her lips.

"Only for a few nights. I can manage it. Go pack, for the both of us. I'll meet you at my house in say, an hour." I kissed the top of her head and she smiled.

"See ya then, Viking."

"Alright see ya soon, Rebel." She grinned even though she knew I was making up on the spot, I just couldn't bring myself to say _her_ nickname. _Lover._ My mind help-fully supplied me. Just perfect, I now needed to plan our four-day vacation. I knew Pam would pack enough for us.

I felt a buzz. It was my phone, instead of Pam it was Sookie- a surprise!

"Eric, What do you want?"

"I want you to come check my woods."

"Sookie, I'm busy."

She sighed, "Please."

"No. I promised Pam."

"Pam? What did you promise her?"

"I've got to go."

"Eric, please."

"Call Bill."

She huffed and hung up.

I got the Anubis Airlines on phone and got tickets and everything situated, and went to Pam.

I pulled up and I felt her presence. I heard her sobbing. I went to her and gathered her in my arms. She fit perfectly. Her little porcelain doll form shook with each cry.

"What is wrong?" I asked with concern.

"You wouldn't care." That hurt.

"Yes tell me."

"Sookie called me. Asked why you couldn't come, what was so desperate you had to come here. Then I got to thinking, What are we doing? It's frivolous."

I shook her. "Pamela Ravenscroft!" I roared. "You have your moments, but that doesn't mean time with you is silly! I love you. Nothing can change that. Please understand."

I could see she would continue the argument. I put my index finger to her lips. I shushed her.

She looked at me and in that instance I felt like it was one-hundred and sixty odd years ago and she was still a baby. Within a second my lips were crushing hers, our tongues fought, she pushed up on me and I let her push me down to were she was on top of me.

"Eric,"

"Yes," I hummed.

"Let's go, now or else I don't think we could make it."

I laughed, grabbed her and the bags and went on our way to Anubis.

"We're we going?" She piped up.

" A secret." She frowned. Honestly we were going to Paris. The place for lovers. We hadn't been back to Europe since we left ten years after I made Pam.

**How you like? REVIEW! More ASAP! And if you like Pam and Eric Fan Fiction check out Frailly ! Frailly definitely has the best when it comes to Pam and Eric…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi you guys! I am going to take up half of this story time. Because after I finish this, I am working on my other stories! I promise this chapter won't be suckish. Oh yeah! Eric and Pam seem to get real close to fluffy goodness. OOPS Well to bad… Not yet! But it does get close.. Then your imaginations run wild. **

We arrived pretty fast. I checked us in as Pam was literally amazed I would even think to bring her here. Basically three hours from her home. She was in awe at how this place was decorated.

Pam was also muttering something about redecorating Fangtasia. I shivered involuntarily thinking about how much this would cost me. I picked her up when I had finished all the checking in shit, and ran- at human speed- to our room. I didn't want anyone who shouldn't know to know we were vampires yet.

"Eric,"

"Yes Pam?"

"Can we go to London tomorrow night?" My mind went back over one-hundred years ago. I could hear her whining begging not to leave.

"Pam we must! It is to close to your family! We cannot risk them seeing you again!"

"I do not care! I am not leaving this town let alone this continent!" How wrong was she?

"Eric! Eric!" She brought me back into the present.

"Yes?"

"We are staying in room 123A right?"

"Ah, yes." She hopped down, felt around for the room key, and unlocked the door.

We went in and saw our luggage. I figured she was going to say something about luggage getting here faster than two vampires, but she didn't. Amazing.

It was a few until dawn so we decided to go to ground earlier than usual so we could be better off tomorrow. Ah shall I even remind myself of the V?

I woke up before Pam- as usual. But earlier than I'm used too. So Pam would be up early too.

I let my thoughts get a hold of me. I started thinking about us going to London. Going to the place I turned her. It was out on the middle of nowhere. So it should be okay. My mind drifted back to that night I changed her. My mind likes to do that lately. I thought about her not being afraid. About how beautiful she was. Well she still is. It isn't like she had changed. She wanted to leave that place. I helped. Oh goodness, I miss the old days between Pam and I. Yes that also includes the nineteen-eighties. Oh no I hope that fashion doesn't get any further in.

"Eric! Eric. Come on, I know you're still not asleep!"

I had been thinking for a while then. We got dressed and left anything that we didn't need at the hotel. So that means I had to leave my phone.

Which surprisingly was a good idea. We went dancing and to the theater. By the time we got back to the hotel we had an hour or two to talk.

"I miss this." Pam said referring to the time spent together.

" I do too Pam, I do too."

She was in my lap, her lips crushing mine. I was responding in full. Our tongues tangoed and she was stroking me through my jeans. I groped and massaged every bit of flesh she had. My shirt disappeared, her top was shredded, and her skirt- don't ask what happened to it. She pulled my belt off, unbuttoned my pants, and slid them off.

She was left in expensive French lingerie- black. For me, I was left in silk boxers.

Oh and let me tell you, we played that night!

**Did you like? Happy Valentine's Day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya! Sorry its been a while! I know… I changed the POV mainly because of this and future chapters… Lot of nasty good stuff in this chapter….Remember, if I owned these characters, well they'd still be my guilty pleasures but I'd be rich… **

Pam had the radio on; Eric was in the shower and she was getting dressed. She pulled on a nice tan dress and pulled her hair up in a red ruby clip. The only makeup she put on was some blood red lip stain, and needless to say, she looked beautiful.

Suddenly, Theory of a Deadman's _Bad Girlfriend_ came on. Pam had gotten an idea, she heard Eric turn off the shower and put her plan to seduce Eric again into motion.

She had pink lingerie on tonight; Eric ripped the black one to shreds. So, Pam knowing what Eric liked best; decided to be a little naughty. She smiled as she danced around the room looking for her stuff. Luckily, Pam had made Eric buy her an Ipod. For she put songs that she thought described her and Eric's relationship; for she had always wanted to get back together but thought he would laugh in her face.

She turned the radio off and turned on her Ipod and the first song up was _Lollipop Luxury _by Jeffree Star, she didn't have her docking station so she had to blast it.

Eric came out buttoning a silk shirt, looking at Pam as if to say, "Why the fuck are you listening to Jeffree Star?"

She made her move, she pushed Eric to the bed. The look on his face was priceless when she did that.

"Eric," She started her lip in full pout

"Yes Pam?" He said still not clearly picking up on her mood.

She sighed, expertly acting, "I've been…. I've been.." She stopped.

Eric figured out what she was doing and he was going to play along.

"Oh yes YOU have been naughty."

The song switched from Jeffree Star to Black Veil Brides. **(Hey, I'm odd I listen to anything besides JB)**

"What are you going to do to mm-me?" She stuttered.

"I'm going to make you wish you hadn't been so naughty. You are going to experience the Viking." She shivered at his words, and he smiled a fangy smile. Lust and fire were in his baby blues like her own, and she wondered just what exactly he was going to do.

He smacked her ass unexpectedly and she yelped.

Pam got herself into trouble, but she got more pleasure than pain from it, and besides the fact her ass was sore.

When they were through Eric told her what they would do tomorrow, which was go and try and find her old home place.

She literally jumped up and down. Pam hugged and kissed her maker with nothing but affection in her eyes.

"You would do something like that? What if someone occupies it?"

"We do what we do best, glamour." He flashed a smile.

**This is the next night…**

Luckily Pam could walk in the middle of nowhere with heels, even though Eric did carry her some of the hike. When they got to were the house should stand, it was occupied by a lady a little over one-hundred, the cemetery where Pam was "buried" was next to the house.

Pam stepped forward memories of her human life flooding back, and then the night Eric changed her.

She went to the cemetery first. She walked up to her grave and dusted it off. Eric stayed back, watching. Pam folded down to the ground remembering when she awoke as an immortal.

**Flashback!**

I couldn't breathe, but I didn't need it. Something told me to dig my way out. I did and I was helped up by the most gorgeous man I had ever seen. All I wanted to do was jump him then and there.

"Pam," Eric said to get her attention, the lady was at the window.

"What are you kids doing here?"

Pam looked at Eric and Eric looked at Pam. Eric decided to talk to the lady.

"Ms., are you a descendent of the Ravenscroft family?"

"I have been for over one-hundred years. What's it to you?"

"Ms. Did you ever hear of a Pamela?"

"Yes, she would have been my great, great aunt but she passed when my grandma was only eighteen. She told me about her until she passed."

With that Eric and Pam ran. The woman had a wicked glint in her eye and is scared them.

When they got back to the hotel they didn't even have time for conversation


	4. Author's Note

Hi guys.

It's JPA.

This is on hiatus.

Anyways, I really want to know what you guys like to read now. This is an **AUTHOR'S NOTE**. Meaning this story and more than likely, the others, are on hiatus. Forever.

* * *

I want you guys to know I really love how you all were my base in writing when I was younger. I used to get so happy when it was the weekend and I could write like little two hundred word chapters. I've gotten better at that, I promise.

I have a tumblr, dA, and a twitter. If you guys want links and would cowrite something, let me know. I still get updates.

Anyway, have a fantastic day.

Much love,

xoxoxTears. (Tears has become my new JPA, but either one is fine)


End file.
